


Things My Heart Used To Know

by The_Annoying_DAHG



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Selene and Moon are the same character so she's gonna go by Moon, Song: Once Upon a December (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway), mild au stuff, y'all saw the Cinderella movie from 2015 right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG
Summary: Tiny AU I made for this fic and won't reuse okay bear with meThe village girl Moon attends a ballroom party. Queen Lusamine wants her children to find spouses to rule when she passes on. Songfic ensues.Oh I might draw these dresses and suits but that's all the worldbuilding I'll do lol
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion & Hau & Lilie | Lillie & Mizuki | Selene, Gladio | Gladion & Lilie | Lillie, Gladio | Gladion/Moon, Hau/Lilie | Lillie (Pokemon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Things My Heart Used To Know

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry but I listened to this song and legit my first thought was "Gladion listens to this song at night because he gotta be edgy but he isn't" and then I did the dishes and this was on my computer when I finished so

Selene wasn't a poor girl, but she certainly wasn't a noble, either. So when the fancy, pressed-wax invitation to Prince Gladion's ball arrived in the mail, she wasn't sure if it was real. After coming to, she rushed to the tailor to get herself a beautiful, minty-green dress. Her friend Hau was already there, ordering the little shop's finest uniform. He had gotten the invitation to Princess Lillie's ball as well, and the two were ecstatic.

The night came, and the two came together on Selene's father's Rapidash, a special one imported from the kingdom of Galar. As they walked in, they found even a spacious ballroom like that to be crowded. Selene laughed. "It seems like everyone in the kingdom got the invitation." Hau smiled, nodding as they headed down the steps to the dance floor. "I just hope Princess Lillie can save me a dance."

The two decided to kick things off, just beginning a waltz to the music playing. Hau swept her into a very practiced-feeling dance. "You must have been practicing for this," Selene teased. "What did you expect, Selene? My grandfather was't going to allow me to make a fool of myself here." 

They continued on for a few minutes more until gasps and squeals began to rise up, with Hau slowing Selene to a stop. 

"The Prince and the Princess are here!" "Do you see that? Prince Gladion looks even more dashing in person!" "Look at the princess, her gown is beautiful, like a Jellicent..."

The heirs Aether descended from the balcony, and the crowd fell silent, everyone's eyes on the Prince as he searched for his first dance, as the music died down, as the few partners in the back took notice of the nobility in the crowd. Selene watched as intently as every other courtable woman there, only realizing his choice as she locked eyes with him.

The prince said no words, just bowed to her and opened his arms, gesturing for her to dance with him. She was grateful for her makeup, covering her blush as she took his hand, feeling the other arm snake around her waist. A hushed gasp and a huffed "Oh!" emanated from the crowd. Gladion turned to the band, nodding once at them. They began a haunting waltz as Selene began to move her feet in time with the music, Gladion guiding her around the ballroom.

_ Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December _

_ Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully across my memory _

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Princess Lillie curtsy to Hau, who offered her a dance. As the music swells, she turns back to Gladion, his green eyes piercing through hers. "My grandmother wrote this song for me," he whispers, a husk to his voice from not having used it. "It's the only part of her I remember."

Selene smiles to him, spinning across the room, managing to not trip over her heels. "It's beautiful. I believe she was beautiful, too." She looks off to see Hau teaching the princess his own variation of the waltz. "That boy, over there... I know him well. He's a wonderful man for your sister."

"Your name?" he queries softly, not breaking eye contact with her. "Oh... Selene. But everyone I know has always called me Moon." The Prince mulls this over, grasping her hand a little tighter as he turns sharply. "I like Moon."

 _ Someone holds me safe and warm  
_ _ Horses prance through a silver storm  
_ _ Figures dancing gracefully across my memory _

_ Far away  
_ _Long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember_

_ And a song someone sings.... _

They halt with the music, Moon's dress floating around her like a mint cloud. He leans to her face, so close she can feel the shape of his lips on hers.

_ Once upon a December...! _

Gladion finally looks away, watching his sister expectantly. Moon is still shaking from the dance. Not just that, but the experience. She knew every girl in that cotillion was dying to have a dance with him, and everyone just watched him nearly kiss her. The music flows seamlessly into another song, and everyone ignores the prince for just another minute.

He hasn't let go of her yet. "This boy. He seems strange." Lillie is beaming into the soft eyes of Hau, who nearly steps on the tail of her dress, _just_ saving her from embarrassment by twisting himself up and away. Moon looks up to see Gladion smile. "That's the first time she's laughed in months, ever since our father passed on." Moon remembered that day well. King Mohn was a jolly man as well as a wise ruler, and the whole kingdom mourned his death. 

"Miss Moon, is it?" he began, so quietly that even she could barely hear. "Don't leave this ball too soon. Every woman here wants to dance with me, but I want to dance again with you. I'll find you again. Just wait for me." He kisses her ear, so quick that she could've mistaken it for a turn of his head, but Moon knew better. She watched Hau sweep the Princess off her feet, almost pirouetting across the ballroom, and envisioned the Prince doing the same.

She was going to have to save him another dance.


End file.
